


Into the Fire cover

by Linorien



Series: Lin's Book Covers for Friends [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Book Cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: For Penn's lovely, sad fic





	Into the Fire cover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Into the Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442317) by [Penndragon27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penndragon27/pseuds/Penndragon27). 



 

 

Vision clouded with fear and anger, Gaius fought through the crowd, trying to get to the warlock. He could already smell smoke, but ignored it. He could still make it. If Merlin saw him, he could use his magic to escape. There was still time.

Eventually, he pushed through all the people and made it to the front.

Just in time to see Merlin go up in flames as a bird flying overhead let out a mournful cry.


End file.
